fringedatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Entrada
Entrada At the end of the previous episode, "The Abducted", Olivia Dunham was able to cross over back to her universe long enough to warn Peter Bishop she is trapped in the parallel universe. After receiving the message Peter tests Fauxlivia by telling her the Greek phrase:"Να είναι καλύτερος άνθρωπος από τον πατέρα του/Na einai kalytero anthropo apo ton patera toy (roughly, "May he be a better person than his father"), which Dunham told Peter after her car crash. ("A New Day In The Old Town") When Fauxlivia fails to recognize the phrase, Peter confirms his suspicions. Realizing she has been exposed, Fauxlivia forces Peter to inject himself with a paralyzing agent. She then goes to a typewriter store in the Bronx to contact the parallel universe to request an extraction. After Peter recovers, the Fringe team start a search for Fauxlivia. However, Walter Bishop is distressed on not knowing how to find Fauxlivia, nor finding a way to bring their Dunham back. However, Astrid Farnsworth discovers Fauxlivia brought Walter Malasadas from a bakery in the Bronx. Peter, Walter, Farnsworth and Phillip Broyles search the nearby area, Peter finds the typewriter store and the team finds the typewriter used to contact the other universe (a "quantum entanglement" device). There, the team realize Fauxlivia is to go to a train station for a 4 pm pick up. Meanwhile, in the parallel universe, Walternate plans on using Dunham's body in order for her alternate self to return home, as it would require a person of Dunham's mass to complete the transfer, however Walternate arranges for Dunham's brain to be removed for testing on how to traverse universes safely. Before she is to start the operation, Phillip Broyles (Alternate Universe) visits her, where Dunham convinces him her universe is not at war with theirs; it all started when Walter from her universe crossed over to save Peter. Broyles later talks with his wife, Diane Broyles (Alternate Universe), before returning to save Dunham. Together, the two find the water tank Dunham used earlier, but find it empty. As a back-up plan, the two go to Walternate's lab in Harvard, which was long abandoned, to use the sensory deprivation tank. However, Broyles reveals there is a GPS tracker in him, but buys Dunham enough time to successfully return back to her universe. As this transpires, Fauxlivia meets with Luke, a Shape-shifter, at the station to inject her with resonating rods. By that time, Broyles and Peter arrive at the station. To ensure her escape, Fauxlivia holds a hostage. However, Peter realizes the hostage is the shapeshifter, after the hostage fails to recognize the name of "her" daughter, also present in the station; Peter shoots the shape-shifter in the head, killing it, and Fauxlivia is arrested. Later, the team learn that their Olivia has returned. However, Fauxlivia still manages to escape back to her universe, leaving behind the mutilated body of the alternate counterpart of Broyles to make up for her mass. While Peter and Olivia reunite at a hospital, the typewriter Store Owner trades The Librarian a piece of the doomsday device in exchange for the restoration of his paralyzed legs. Entrada Entrada Entrada Entrada Entrada Entrada Entrada